Nunca volveré a amar
by Michi Noeh
Summary: — Si hace falta morirme para arrancarme este amor, te juro que lo haré. Me lo arrancaré y te odiaré... Hasta que logre olvidarme de ti. / Tomadashi


_Grandes Héroes como sus personajes le pertenecen a Disney._

 _N/A. Historia sin pies, ni cabeza. Lo escrito en negrita y cursiva son frases sacadas del programa Casi Ángeles 4ta Temporada_.

.

•

Nunca volveré a amar

•

.

 _ **La garganta se me cierra, se me seca la boca, el estómago se me revuelve, quiero hablar... Pero no me salen las palabras**_.

Es extraño viniendo de mí, pues a diferencia se ti, yo soy pura charla la mayor parte del tiempo. Jamás me ha ocurrido quedarme sin palabras. Siempre he tenido algo para decir, me gusta opinar al respecto, dar mis puntos de vista, aunque no a todos les agrade. Pero ahora... ¿Qué puedo decir cuando siento vacíos mis pulmones? ¿Cuando no puedo hacer algo tan sencillo como respirar.

Sé que soy listo, no presumo, pero mi inteligencia es mejor que la de una persona ordinaria, a pesar de que no soy un prodigio por notables razones, sin embargo no dejé que la falta de fe del mundo me detuviera. Traté, busqué el modo de ganarme la aprobación que necesitaba para superarme. No fue fácil en ningún momento.

La muerte de mis padres es una herida que costó cicatrizar, una herida que me duele aún después de tanto tiempo. Se suponía que los veía todos los días tras la escuela y de pronto, un día al llegar a casa no era mamá quien sostenía a Hiro en sus brazos, sino la Tía Cass.

 ** _El mundo se me cayó a pedazos, todo perdió sentido, ya no sé que hacer, no sé que decir, no sé que sentir._**

El día en que papá y mamá murieron, lloré hasta que mi cabeza me taladró con un dolor insoportable, mis oídos se enrocejieron y mis ojos ardieron y se hincharan... Fue un llanto no deseado, que no pude evitar, ni detener, por más que lo deseara mi mente infantil al ver a mi tía sumirse en ese profundo pesar, que era lo opuesto de su siempre alegre actitud.

A medida que crecí me prometí no la dañaría más de la cuenta, que la cuidaría del mismo modo que ella cuidaba de mí y de Hiro.

Y él... Siempre he intentado estar allí para mi hermano menor, mas luego de un tiempo por cuenta propia debimos dejar de ser sólo los dos y abrirnos paso al mundo real.

Entonces crecí, sintiéndome sólo en varios momentos. Durante la primaria y la secundaria me veía fuera de lugar, no encajaba en ningún sitio posible más que las clases de informática y el club de robótica.

Pero luego, en la preparatoria llegaron ustedes.

Honey, Wasabi, Fred... Tú.

El día en que nos conocimos, dejé de estar sólo, dejé de tener que fingir las sonrisas. Ahora sonreía sinceramente, era feliz.

Coincidíamos en gustos, éramos iguales en varios aspectos, la ciencia era nuestro punto en común. Así nos mantuvimos unidos hasta la Universidad.

Por eso, yo sabía que si nuestra amistad había durado tanto, estaríamos juntos hasta el final.

Eso deseé, eso esperé.

 _ **Me pasó de todo en la vida, sufrí mucho. Pero hasta hoy, creo que nunca había conocido el dolor.**_

Iniciar una relación amorosa no es fácil. No sé por qué acepté en un principio. No sé por qué diablos creí que, con el tiempo lograría hacerte cambiar de parecer en tu idea de que mis sentimientos no eran un juego absurdo que acabaría de la noche a la mañana. Que de verdad te apreciaba, que mi amor no era una falacia, ni una artimaña con doble intención.

Es real eso de que las palabras duelen más en el alma.

— _Esto no debería haber acabado así._ —Aunque veo tus ojos culposos, tus labios temblorosos y un timbre de voz bajo y arrepentido, no puedo dejar de lado la evidencia. — _Tú..._

— _Yo te amo_ —Por tu expresión consternada, fue sencillo deducir que no esperabas esa respuesta. Por desgracia, mi lado amigable se había esfumado por culpa de tus acciones—. _Pero si hace falta morirme para arrancarme este amor, te juro que lo haré._ —Hubo un titubeo en tus ojos, mas no en mí. Jamás había sido tan franco, ni mostrado tanta ira al mirar cara a cara a otro ser vivo. — _Me lo arrancaré y te odiaré... Hasta que logre olvidarme de ti._ —Hasta que deje de punzarme el pecho al pronunciar tu nombre. — _Y cuando eso pase, cuando ya no sienta nada por ti, prometo que nunca volveré a amar._

Viro completamente, dejándote en la soledad del laboratorio con la palabra en la boca. Es la primera vez que no trato de ocultar mi ira, mientras me alejo de uno de los sitios que usualmente tanta calma me traen.

•

.

 _Espero no haya sido muy confuso. Ahora se preguntaràn "¿¡Qué hizo Gogo con Tadashi!?" Pues ni idea, lo deja a su imaginación. ¡Siempre quise hacer un fic que acabara en misterio! ¿Reviews? Gracias por entrar ^^_


End file.
